1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel external agent for application to the skin, and more specifically, to a novel external agent for the skin comprising a liquid low-molecular-weight ethylenic copolymer and having freedom from skin irritation, low dependence of viscosity on low temperature, a low pour point, and excellent storage stability, colorless transparency, non-tasty and non-odorous characteristics and an excellent feel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oily substances such as liquid paraffin and liquid hydrogenated isoprene oligomer are used as bases (base oils) of external agents for the skin such as cosmetics in ordinary applications. Squalane, and hydrogenated products of squalane are also used as basis of luxurious cosmetics. In particular, squalane is characterized by causing little skin irritation and toxicity and having dependence of its viscosity on low temperature, a low viscosity, a low pour point and an excellent feel. Since, however, squalane is produced from shark liver oil, a natural product, its price fluctuates greatly with the scarcity of resources and it is also high. Other oily substances such as liquid paraffin, liquid hydrogenated isoprene oligomer and liquid polyisobutylene have inferior performances in respect of skin irritation, the dependence of viscosity on low temperature fluidity, storage stability, and feel, and cannot be used in high-quality luxurious articles as bases for cosmetics and the like. An oily substance that has excellent properties as a base of an external agent for the skin and can replace squalane has been strongly desired.